Ain't nothing Darker than Black
by ThoughtsOfDeath
Summary: A man with a set of very loose morals gets inserted into the body of the imprisoned Sirius Black. He may have all the knowledge, but fixing it all does not enter his mind. Not even close. Self Insert. Neutral Evil MC.


_Warning: This fanfic won't be for all. It will ask the question of what would have happened if a particularly amoral character was inserted into a character within the book, with all of his knowledge and how he could abuse it to gain any sorts of advantages. Not to advance the plot but to further his own advantage._

 _Self inserts in HP are rare and mostly all Fix it sort of people. The idea of evil too is very cartoonish, with moldyshorts being an particularly abysmal villain. I thought I may combine that and try to write an amoral guy that does despicable things and does not even pretend to be anything else but a casual monster._

 _Enjoy._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

In case you are wondering, I had many times before entertained the idea of a Self Insert. How fun would it be to combine some of the most popular escapism fantasies there are?

Firstly, you escape from your mundane life and are thrown right into one filled with wonder and magic. Always nice to have that one, a genre that is at the very basis of any and all fantasy novel but with one step further. With you in the middle of it instead of the hopeless main character that you can project yourself onto.

Secondly, you also combine that with something that basically equates time travel, as you are now within the plot that you are familiar with and know more than anyone else knows about the past, present and the future. You can do anything really, right the wrongs and become the hero of the story or use that information to your advantage and get whatever your egoistic heart desires. Become the next dark edge lord for all I care.

Thirdly, your typical power fantasy. Now I do not want to be inserted into a no name baby and grow up and work for all those powers, no no and hell no. Instead what I prefer is to be "fused" with an already established and proven person. Get all the sweet knowledge and powers already there, handed to me on a golden platter? Me likey.

Which brings us to the last and most important point and objective: To get all dem bitches and all that money.

Rather easy, no?

With that in mind, like I already told I had entertained the idea many time throughout my boring mundane life. What world would I want to get inside?

Naruto sounds good, but only into overpowered clans such as Uchihas and... pretty much only Uchihas. Those overpowered sons of bitches.

With a good prodigy of a brother, heh heh. With a pair of mangyokou pretty please...

Maybe Harry Potter?

Sure, I know the plot like the back of my hand and as mystery is the main selling point of the whole series, "beating" the plot will become pathetically easy with my knowledge. Really nothing special there. Especially as such ideas have been explored many hundreds of thousands of times in all sorts of fanfiction. I was sure practical and comprehensive guides to beating the plot existed online somewhere, a step by step guide.

Something like: "Find all the horcruxes and destroy them but do not rush into things and leave the one hidden in Hogwarts for after third year as Voldemort may want to check up on them while he is there."

Maybe as the main hero himself? Shit childhood, but the ability to get anything else later on in life. Or any elder character, like maybe Snape? Clean that fuckers hair and buy him a new wardrobe and he should be very pleasing on the eyes, god knows how many Girls and women alike gush over that angst Lord already as he is. Now an attitude change with my new personality and the birds will flock towards Snape 2.0.

Maybe some other mature character? Already with power and in wealth? Even Lucius Malfoy would have been cool, the pathetic bootlicker that he is. I would of course change that and totally obliterate the dork lord before he could even return and make myself the reigning force behind Britain, even more so than in the series already, but still.

Some additional powers to totally outclass most people in this world. Not like fairness is something I give a damn about… Fanfiction had stretched the litims of what Harry Potter magic was a Long, Long time ago and quite frankly what at this Point constituted as Canon or fanon only the most dedicated Geeks even knew. Or those lucky few that had never encountered fanfiction to begin with.

What I am getting at, the magic System was very poorly designed and left just ambigious enough for lots of bullshit to be technically possible, unless specified that it was not. So while a Dragon animagus was highly unlikely, telekinesis and wandless casting was very much possible.

But anyhow, normally thsoe ramblings of mine would only ever be within the Bounds of a bored mind, trying to imagine some what if Scenario to pass by time. What did it have anything to do with what was going on here?

Most things, as it turned out.

So imagine my surprise when one day I wake up, laying on the ground of a shitty little cell, cold and with my stomach feeling like it was trying to devour itself. My body haggard and dirty, long dirty hair covering both my face and head. Lastly feeling like pure and utter shit.

Only a simple note laying on the ground right in front of me.

 _You are in the world of Harry Potter. You are Sirius Black, but you also get_ _ **Plot Armor**_ ™ _!_

 _Have fun._

"Well, who would have thought, eh?" My raspy voice howls in mad gleeful laughter.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tainted Black**

Mayhaps one genre of Self Inserts had done it better than others. Look at the "The Gamer" genre for example. Put that together with a self insert and all of a sudden the "Gamer's mind" skill takes care of a lot of whining in the beginning parts. The whole "oh, how do I get back to my family?" and "What am I to do in this new big bad world?"

None of that with that one plot device. Genius!

Now here I am and by all accounts supposed to be a sobbing shriveling mess on the floor of one of the worst prisons ever.

Except that I am not.

Maybe it is my apathy mixed with my sociopathic nature that keeps me calm. Maybe it is the fact that this scenario is what I had used as my escapism fantasy for a very long time that made me ecstatic and driven instead, willing to forget all the shit parts of my new reality if only to have that wonderful ability to wield magic, ifluence and power.

Who knows, but here I am, neither sobbing nor in denial but planning and scheming instead. Preparing for the future and using my present to the fullest, embracing my new life with open arms.

Or in particular exploring the new set of memories and experiences I was left with. If only because I had nothing better to do.

It was odd to be honest. Like everything was left in place but Sirius's Ego, which was cut out and then replaced by my own. Confusing and will take some time to get used to, but I am not complaining. Instead I have a lot of exploring to do, like the more recent of memories that immediately stood out among the jumbled mess.

Fanfics liked to make a big deal out of that mental magic time, oclumency or whatever. Considering that magic had a lot to do with emotions or their lack of and that descipline allowed one, just like Meditation to master your own emotions and allowed also something close to perfect Memory, or at least a direct Control over what memories may be marked as uniportant Nothing and to be rememebred at all cost as viwidly as possible... Well, it sort of was, is what I am getting at.

Something fun I had found out was that the current Minister had a very fun hobby. Cornelius liked to visit the most despicable of the Azkaban prisoners and taunt or belittle them, standing out there with a wand drawn, bodyguards nearby and behind a bars of steel while his sharp tongue lashed out at anything. No matter if superficial or personal nature, he even liked to show pictures of families the prisoners would never get to see and taunt them about it.

I think the poor little guy used it to build of stress and gain some much needed confidence.

Though he avoided Bellatrix for some reason. Maybe Malfoy liked him enough to foresee her escape sooner or later and did not want him a tortured blubbering mess somewhere in a ditch. Such a good friend that one.

Anyhow, sitting here inside my cell I was sorting through the wreck that was many years of jumbled up memories of the one known as Sirius Black. The Dementors did not leave them in the best of shapes and the most recent ones were complete trash.

Sorting through them I found out that it would only be a few weeks at most until he would visit us once again and so I thought about using that to my advantage.

If it did not work, then I could only do the canon and starve myself till my dog form fit through the bars.

Man, why exactly did I have to be inserted into that poor son a bitch.

Heh. Rather fitting considering the memories I have of his mother.

Speaking of family and such, on the opposite cell of mine sat Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, my lovely cousin. When I say lovely by the way, I really mean it. Dirty and with hair like a crows nest, she still was one of the more aesthetically pleasing women I had ever seen.

For those wondering, she did not look like her actress in the movies, she looked better. Like one of those models or actresses that you would look at and be actually intimidated from, just because of just how otherworldly beautiful they looked. A womans natural mechanism that would protect her from all but the most self assured of men to even approach them.

That is if it were not for the empty look in her eyes and her constant looking off into nowhere, mumbling something that I cared not finding out.

I knew it to be one of her many episodes where she would retreat deeply inside her own mind, shielding herself of the harsh reality.

Normally it lasted for a week or two, but I knew that it varied. Sirius had many himself.

Delving into my memories I saw her often mock Sirius, belittle him and he would respond in kind, taunting her about her "immortal and almighty" lording she kissed the robes of. But there was always some bitterness in those moments.

Delving deeper he saw a boy in school who would prank his elder cousin to try and get her attention, almost like a brat who pulled the pigtail of a girl he liked but had no idea how to go about it. There were also those moments where they met in secret, where the big bad Slytherin ice queen would teach him a spell or two so he would be able to protect himself, even if the whole Black household condemned and cursed him. She would still help in her own way. Those memories were tainted by something sweet, especially ones where he would catch her watch one of his many pranks with mirth in her eyes.

Looking even further back there were only vague memories of a child running after his beloved cousins. The oldest and the most fun out of them; Bella. The dotting middle sister; Dromeda and the uptight and least fun youngest; Cissy.

I had to admit, exploring the many years of memories and organizing them was a lot of fun. Like watching a movie, only that most of it was boring filler and had to be skipped.

A lot of like the Walking Dead.

But in the end I had nothing better to do yet and nowhere to really hurry, so I did just that for days to no end.

Fun thing, Dementors did not affect me nearly as much as others. I could not really tell why. Was it the personality change? Do complete sociopaths lack what the dementors feed at? Could explain Voldy, that's for sure. Maybe it was my conviction that I would soon be the hell out of here and that I had nothing to be either ashamed nor afraid of, unlike the original Sirius.

In the end they were to me nothing more than cold annoyances, taking the temperatures down with their presences.

So I watched, reviewed and learned. I organized the mess of a mind that was left behind to me. All was better than to spend my time here in this depressing hole, not to mention that it was very productive.

Magic was a wonderful thing. Oh so eager to respond to the whims, wished, desires and intent by its favored beings.

Or maybe it was my very own, Self Insert canon defying super magic speaking out of me. You know the one I mean. The sort of magic that allows 90% of all fanfiction Harry Potter to become the lord of death or whatever, and get away with massive harems. All the while wielding levels of powers that Voldemort would blush at.

Yeah, get me some of that please.

Still as much fun as it was to watch the history or the Blacks and Marauders, Lilly was a cute Little Thing, the most interesting part of it all was the knowledge and experience that I had inherited in magic!

Another fun fact: most fanfictions make a big deal out of wandless casting. It is really not.

Tom Riddle had lots of practice with his natural talents, but he had none of the knowledge that a pureblood such as myself had. Severus Snape was seen using basic transfiguration in the movies, turning a flower into a bird or something. Maybe he just animated it? Who cares, but even he only had his mother to teach him and she had to hide it from her abusive husband.

Not to forget we saw many examples throughout the HP movies the likes of simple bar maids putting chairs away with but a simple hand gesture.

Me on the other hand? A house such as the Blacks? Who were all but about power and their standing, which once more could only be ensured through their power? I was put through harsh training from an early age. Education, etiquette and magical exercises. Only given an old wand from the family collection with the age of 10, I was forced to learn a lot of disciplines.

Telekinesis and bending the magic to my pure will, vision and desire were some of the very basics that were taught to me. Hard to learn, but made many things so much easier later on. Also very draining without a focus. Draining in a way a hard mental task would.

The mind arts, or at least the very basics. The same as in the fifth book, assault so that one would automatically recognize the intrusion into ones mind and at least try to defend against it. Everything else would have been nearly impossible for a prepubescent child who would ruin anything with his raging hormones sooner or later, even the Black recognized that.

But of course that was only Sirius's humble beginning. In the years that followed the knowledge expanded, the power multiplied and the skills sharpened.

For sure his status as an animagus was the least impressive part about him, at least to me. One could use the dog to hide and be safe from werewolves, but with the thousands of other abilities he had, he could always do different things and do them better.

Personally I think animagi other than small animals and birds are useless in general. Overglorified in fanfics but pretty much useless in real life. Like Fuck, you can turn into a fucking stag. Good for you I guess, but unless that form offers you some resistance to magic or makes you a super version of said animal then the only good thing about it is that you can be fun at children birthdays.

Really the best thing I could say about it is that being an animagus is a spiritually satisfying experience. Good for people that want to be close to nature and all that stuff. Not for me.

Instead Sirius knew many spells, many old and obscure ones that he only ever bothered to learn, use a couple of times and then forget. Lucky me that they stayed in that fucked up head of mine, his, waiting there for me.

Even better the rituals for permanent enchantment that he had learned about but dismissed as "dark magic".

What a degenerate. Doing them the first thing after I get the fuck out of here.

While that was all interesting and promising it all had one element in common: it required a wand to use.

Using magic without a wand, I had found out was like doing something without the required tool. It was like trying to fall a tree without an axe, like forging a sword without a hammer and sewing without a needle.

Your body can do many things, but in the end a man can only do so much. So since the dawn of times humans had used tools and machines to make certain things easier while other things previously impossible all of a sudden became more than possible.

The wand was such a tool, an universal tool for the kind of magic that has been groomed and tamed so that wizards and witches all over the world could learn and use it far simpler than in times of old.

To complete the metaphor it was like I was the one naked man, while everyone else was a knight in armor and with a razor sharp sword in hand.

I can only swing my fists that hard after all.

Now here came the dilemma. I lacked the universal wizards tool, yet I wanted to use magic and escape. While I could once again use the cannon path, by starving himself for a week or two, I preferred something different, something more legal, more permanent.

I once again searched his memories and looked for any kind of magic that I could use to my advantage.

It did not take me all that long actually to find it. I had already read many fanfictions where such things were alluded to. Now delving deeper into the lore of magic, I found that if nothing else, they had gotten that part right.

Or once again, it was my special sort of fanfiction plot armor magic doing all the work for me. It was a little bit confusing for sure.

Mindmagics required little usage of wands for experienced practitioners. Thank God Sirius was one of them. Thank ROB also that it far eclipsed just simple legitimacy.

Sirius was only ever interested in those arts in his earlier years as a way to see which birds were interested in him and which way a roguish smirk and wink was supposed to go, but he learned to appreciate that art more during the war. The subtle probes became a common and many spies were found that way.

Too bad the fool never bothered using them on his supposed allies.

Still, to dive into ones mind was only but the beginning and I knew it. Once that could be done perfectly, subtle compulsions and blocks of certain thoughts and ideas could easily be applied.

It was not easy, it required perfect discipline or one would lose oneself inside the stream that was the opposing ego and would require subtlety or else defenses natural to the human mind would retaliate.

But it was something.

"Now if only I had a test subject to practice on."

With that I exited my meditative state and looked towards the cell opposing me.

Bellatrix still had vacant eyes that stared somewhere into my direction. Tasteless black and white striped shirt and trousers hanging loosely of her body.

For some reason though only pictures of a far younger and healthier Bellatrix sprang to my mind. Her happy smiles were in the forefront but that ass and them titties were not far behind.

"Fuck me, but she is gorgeous."

I did not know whether it was Sirius's memories and bias that influenced me or if I just had a liking for psychopath's out for my life, but I knew that I wanted her.

Far more than a cousin should, not that I really cared for that. I could at least appreciate that facet of the pure blood culture, heh.

Was there not something of her relevance towards the plot too?

I smirked and locked eyes, memories giving me the idea while the already present experience supplied the rest. Only my will remained to guide and shape my magic to do exactly as I wanted it to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And here we have the scummiest of them all ladies and gentlemen!" One loud voice hollers from behind the bars, its owner an older man with a bowler hat who looked like he loved nothing more than the sound of his own voice. "The right hand of the dorkest of all Lords! Or was it darkest? Excuse me but I can not remember it all that well over the fact that the pathetic scum died to a one year old baby HA HA!" Cornelius Fudge giggled with spiteful glee while many other prisoners screamed in outrage.

I stayed silent, my eyes locking into his. My magic gently caressing against his feeble mental barriers, himself and his guards none the wiser.

The weeks of daily, ten plus hours of practice with my dear cousin combined with pure determination and some leftover skills from before showing clear results.

No, I could not break through and fish out any of his dirty little secrets to blackmail him into submission, neither could I just plain influence him according to my desire. No, I had to be subtle, gentle in my doings and use whatever I could find in the surface thoughts to my advantage. Some pureblood artifacts he was no doubt having on him, Sirius knew that those would protect him against such blantant attacks.

Subtelty was key.

"What is wrong scum? Still convinced that daddy dearest will come back and solve all your problems for you like the rest of you degenerates?" He spat. "He is dead, gone and buried seven feet under the place that I visit regularly to take a dump at."

I had to smirk at that, he was really layering it thick here and no, he did not actually do it.

But it is no wonder he denied the return of the Dork Lord so strongly if most of his more powerful followers had years to listen to his taunts. Taunts that they surely would relay to their lord sooner or later. Like a child Closing ist eyes and pretending that if it can not see ist enemies, then surely that must mean they can not either!

I really pitied that fool.

Looking through his surface thoughts was easy. He was a fool after all, more bark than bite and as incompetent as they come. The very definition of fake it till you make it. "Kleidung macht den Menschen" a famous German writer once said, "The clothes make out the human."

The man before me had one very neat set of robes on him. Professional and orderly. Now he only needed to pretend he knew what he was talking about and be the one that spoke his words the loudest, overshadowing any opposition. An illusion of a competent politician. Horribly cliché and stereotypical and to a degree even fascinating to look at.

In the same way that a rare animal would be, that is. A rare, retarded pittiful Little creature that you are unsure of whether to Keep around or mercykill and which one would be the kindest off.

But was a house of cards and I would take immeasurable pleasure in making it fall.

Even he knew that to some degree, which was the reason why he made those visits to begin with.

So I stayed silent for some more minutes and ignored his empty taunts while I explored bits and pieces of his mind and searched for clues, for opportunities and waited for the right moment.

Finally after 30 minutes it came.

"Cornelius." Was the first word that came out of my mind. "May I speak frankly with you?" I asked politely, still sitting on the ground and trying to appear as harmless as possible.

He snorted. "Well, whatever. At least you have some manner, not like the rest of the trash here. So speak! Spew your filth and be done with it!"

I chuckled at that, a good chuckle with lots of humor in it. "How long have you been visiting me Cornelius? Since you post as the Minister? Those have been some long 8 years, have they not?" I paused there for dramatic effect. "And during those 8 years not once have I been truthful to you. Always screaming of my innocence ha ha, that it has been Pettigrew who led my Lord to the Potter spawn... But you were smarter than that Cornelius and always saw right through me, that you did. But no, it has always been me." I gave him a false malicious grin. "You must know my Lord groomed me from very early on, just like my dear cousin over there. Only she was his official left hand while I was the hidden right, the one he had infiltrate the enemy. And oh how hard it was, to pretend to be the friend of those pathetic bloodtraitors for so many long years while I only longed to be by my lords side... But it all changed when I was given that one final order and in the end my cover was blown so I could fulfill my destiny. They screamed and cried, you know? Potter died with only a few spells. Pathetic. He never really had a chance to begin with, the arrogant arse. Lilly on the other hand I wanted to spare, wanted to have her as my own pet... But when my Lord showed mercy and offered her a chance to be spared, the stupid mudblood did not even move to the side and was quickly killed, a shame that it did not work out in the end though..." I finished the load of bullshit that I was spewing, the remaining parts of Sirius crying in outrage somewhere in the backs of my mind. I shut the parts up, the idiocy, for it was all part of a plan. I could not allow emotions to lead me.

Still standing there he was listening to me with rapt attention, unease and fear displayed on his face, so I continued.

"I must say, I do not often get to read the Daily Prophet, but compared to what we had left of the country after all was done, you have done a masterful job." Once more a pause to try and see if I could get the desired reaction out of him.

He was a fool after all and with confidence issues, so false compliments was something that he loved above all else. He was a friend with the Malfoy after all, was he not?

Looking into his mind, I saw the fool have some minor resistance to my buttering him up and so I made my first real move. A simple gentle compulsion. Like a mother pushing her son gently on the shoulder towards the right direction, I pushed him towards his own downfall.

The idiot preened with the subtlety of a hippo and coughed into his meaty hand. "Yes, yes. A mess you did leave indeed.."

"Hmm, others would have failed where you have succeeded Cornelius, but you prevailed. You rebuild our society, made the purebloods remain where they belonged: in power but also welcomed the majority of half and mudbloods. I can respect that Cornelius, you created peace and for that your name will forever enter the history books as one of the great, one worthy of respect."

Once more, a pause to see the degenerate preen in pride and a goofy grin on his face. So I took great delight in the next step of my plan.

"Only a shame that it will never come." Speaking softly, with a false tone of sadness I shattered his fantasy.

The change was immediate. "What? What are you speaking off Black! I command you to answer me!" The man, quickly red in the face now spat once more at me.

"It's simple really Cornelius. See when the war ended and I had been caught in my murders, many things could have happened. I could have been put to trial and sentenced to live in Azkaban. I could have been seen for the monster that I am and put to death or I could have somehow payed the right people to get free. But I did neither, do you know why?" I asked him tauntingly.

He shook his head like the confused idiot that he was and I continued.

"It was because everyone wanted to get it over with. It was because of the incompetence of your predecessors that the truth of the matter is: I had never received a trial." I grinned at him.

"Now that would not be such a big problem normally, but not in that case my dear Cornelius. See, my whole family is dead, with only my sterile grandfather still hanging on to his fleeing life. Before you is the future head of the most noble and ancient house of Black and all that other shite. To have the head of such a house sit in prison without ever receiving a trial HA! They will all throw you under the bus and push all the blame on you to get off with clean hands! It will not matter that it was the fault of your predecessors and not your fault that you were not even there. They will just take the most convenient excuse and all that you have worked for, all your accomplishments will be forgotten in light of that scandal, simply because you were the one who inherited their mistakes."

Pure and utter panic mixed with a toxic amount of fear, that was the state of the mans mind after my words. He did not think clearly after I had hit him where he feared the most: ratings and his legacy.

A politician, he was only a tool really. A particularly important part of a machine whose main function was not the improvement or even protection of its people, but to just see itself function more and more. That was his job and to see him finish it with a clean slate, give his successor a machine that was still functioning was the goal of his whole life.

So I hit the iron once it was still hot. "Of course we both know that I am an absolute monster, a beast in human skin... I like you Cornelius and that is why I will give you a way out of there. You are a smart sort of guy after all. Take me and give me that useless trial! A mere formality you can use to boost your ratings, to show the world your true dedication to the law and order. Take me out there and pump me full with veritaserum, extract my memories and show it to the whole world! Never will you be faulted for that. The world will see my true self and you will have proven your just, simply by giving even scum like myself the trial that the law dictates I should have. Do that and the love the people of Britain will rise to pure adoration, that I promise you."

His feeble mind seemed to accept that all too readily, gulping it down like a hungry hobo. "Yes, yes you are right. So they wanted to come after me, those... PAH! I will show it to them, they will see the genius that is me! Yes, I will go immediately and speak with Lord Malfoy about it, he will know who it was that was after my joy."

I threw my head back and laughed loudly. "Malfoy? Cornelius, let me ask you something: who is Malfoys wife?"

He looked oddly at me. "Why, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of course."

"Yes, Black. You are a smart man Cornelius, now think what will happen once I finally die in here, the Lord of Black and last of my family? She and her son will inherit it all, won't they? How very convenient, don't you think? There is however something you do not know. Even before I came here, I had left a testament. In case of my death, all shall go to my Lord. But as we both see that he is now fully and truly gone, then my money shall all the massive Black fortune shall go to another person. And let me tell you, that ain't Narcissa. The woman who I always loathed or her spawn, who I bet is a perfect copy of her slimy husband. Pah, I would rather have my fortune go to the mudbloods! They have a self interest in this Cornelius and they would rather see me here, to rot and replace my final wishes with their own, which will be oh so easy once their schemes succeed. And if it Comes out? Well, they have a very convenient Minister they could put all the blame on, they after all, did not do anything, which is the Problem here but also absolved them of all blame."

The Minister looked like he wanted to go into immediate denial, like he usually did and here came the most important part of my quest.

While viewing his mind earlier, I had searched for specific things to use against him and Malfoy was on the top of his list and I did find them. The false smiles, the false promises all coupled with a truth that was only visible in his eyes. A condescending look that even Cornelius saw, but always denied or did not care about. Instead only focusing on the fat checks and dismissing all those truths into the back of his mind.

I searched fro them, imagining those looks perfectly from my own experience and knowledge of that man which made the search easier and found many, many of those looks.

So while the man wanted to immediately deny such accusations, I shoved those images into the forefront of his mind and continued.

"Who do you think will use that all to his advantage?" I smirked once more. "Thinking back, did Malfoy not run for the post of the Minister as well? Those may be rumors, but I think there was a lot to them... Were you not rivals until the moment they caught him under the thumb of my Lord? I imagine he let you become Minister because at the time back there, he was still under scrutiny for his part in the war. You were meant to be a replacement, a figurehead for him Cornelius and while he could not do it himself, he was buttering you up and using you for his own agendas. I know it, believe me, I really do. Worked alongside him many times back then. The perfect Slytherin that one, I do not fault you for that. One would sell his own mother if one listened to that snake long enough, even the best of people fell victim to him." I paused and let some false passion creep into my voice. "But you surpassed him, you became a great Minister and now he fears and loathes you. You can see it in his hidden looks that he gives you, can't you? But soon he will not have a need for you and in one move he will get rid of you, get his slimy hands on the Black fortune and most likely, become the next Minister himself. Ride on everything that you had worked so very hard to build while your name is forever lost in the records of history."

For the final part I bombarded his mind with Tiny micro compulsions, as many as I could get away with. The great turmoil of his pathetically feeble mind allowed me to get away with next to no subtlety at all, just for the Moment his mind was most vulnerable at.

"Go on. Ask him about giving me a trial. He will be furious and he will speak to you with honeyed false words, but he will not allow you to give me one. Why? Because then all his machinations will fail, and he does not want that. He would rather you do nothing and in that sign your own death warrant."

Cornelius Fudge spared me no further look and instead stormed outside, screaming at the guards to get him the hell out of here as he had more important things to do.

With shiteating grin I laid back and folded my arms under my head. Everything went perfectly, now I only had to wait and sooner or later I would be dragged before all of the important people of the Wizangemot, the truth for all to see and my freedom all but guaranteed.

A mirthful chuckle escaped the person from the cell across of me. "Layering it a bit thick there Siri? Personally I would have changed few things, but who am I to talk, eh?" Bella grinned, her eyes showing just how impressed she was. "If nothing else, it was very entertaining watching that bufoon, I will give you that. Such a shame the boredom resumes once more..."

I snorted but directed a bright smile at her. "Do not worry Bella dearest. Very soon we will have lots of fun, together." I locked eyes with her and entered her mind. None of the gentleness that I used on my previous victim found here. Her broken mind unable to stop me in the slightest as I tore my way inside of her.

Her screams filled the massive castle that night.


End file.
